Parfum Palace
|translated_name=Parfum Palace |type=building |mapdesc=A luxurious palace constructed 300 years ago by a king who wished to display his power to all. |location=North of |region=Kalos |generation= }} The Parfum Palace (Japanese: パルファム Parfum Palace) is a palace in Kalos located at the north end of . The palace was built by the king of Kalos shortly after a war with the neighboring regions 300 years ago, which is not to be confused with the 3000-year-old Kalos war. In modern times, the palace has been re-purposed as a public museum, which charges an entrance fee of 1,000. Geography from outside the Parfum Palace gates]] The Parfum Palace was once the home of the king of Kalos, and has the fitting style for a regal man. Many statues honoring the knights and who fought in the 300-year-old war are on display inside, including those of a general, which once lead a legion of into battle. The entrance hall also contains a statue of , said to be the most beautiful Pokémon in the . Besides statues, the palace is also filled with numerous rooms, paintings, and antique artifacts. In the king's bedroom, the can fully heal their Pokémon by briefly sleeping in the bed. Many tourists and guides can be found all around the castle, telling either their own opinions of the place or bits of its history. On the second floor, there is a hallway decorated with wall-sized mirrors. The hallway leads to the balcony, which offers an overview of the palace's gardens. The palace garden, preceded by a bridge over a pond, contains statues of and , two Legendary Pokémon from the Unova region. In addition, the garden is decorated with four hedge mazes, Poké Ball statues added in a later era, and a fountain. The king of Kalos is said to have prized his garden back in the day, even holding garden parties out there. Three of the four hedge mazes are shaped to look like a , a , and a male , respectively. When the player first arrives at the palace with Shauna, the palace's owner can be found in the entrance hall, looking for his lost . The Furfrou can be found inside of a hedge maze at the garden, and the player and Shauna must team up to chase it to a dead end, preventing it from running away. After catching Furfrou, the player and Shauna are invited to watch fireworks at the balcony. Once the fireworks are over, the owner's will hand over the Poké Flute needed to wake up the blocking . Items on the dirt path|X=yes|y=yes}} 's left eye) (hidden)|X=yes|y=yes}} 's left eye) (hidden)|X=yes|y=yes}} }} after catching Furfrou|X=yes|y=yes}} }} Pokémon Layout In the anime The Parfum Palace appeared in Awakening the Sleeping Giant!. Unlike in the games, where the palace is a museum, in the anime, it is home of Princess Allie. She had taken the Poké Flute from Lord Shabboneau on her own permission, thinking that it looked pretty. As the flute was required in an annual festival to awaken a sleeping in Camphrier Town, and went to the Parfum Palace to get it back. Princess Allie, however, considered the Poké Flute her own, and refused to hand it back. She then noticed Ash's Pikachu, and said that she wanted to have it. Ash naturally refused to do so, even when Allie offered him great riches in return. She then made Ash an offer: they would have a battle, with Pikachu and the Poké Flute being the bets. Even though this put the ownership of his best friend in danger, Ash reluctantly accepted the challenge. The battle between Allie's and Ash's Pikachu took place at a battlefield located in the palace's courtyard. After a while into the battle, Pikachu attacked Furfrou with , the static electricity causing Furfrou's hair to stand up. Horrified of the terrible outlook, Allie had Furfrou taken to be groomed right away. Since Furfrou had been withdrawn from the battle, declared Ash the winner by forfeit. When Ash asked Allie to give back the Poké Flute, she shocked him by saying that she wouldn't: she had only said that Pikachu and the Poké Flute were bet on the battle, not who would get which if she lost. Ash and his friends were outraged, and Clemont gave Allie a speech of how selfish her behavior was and that wasn't the way how the world worked, saying that she should hand over the Poké Flute, since Ash even risked his precious partner when accepting the challenge. Hearing Clemont's seemingly caring speech, Allie agreed to give the Poké Flute back on the condition of letting Clemont stay with her. Clemont was shocked, but the others told him to accept the offer, secretly assuring him that they would come back to save him once Snorlax had been awakened. After the Poké Flute had been returned to its rightful owner and the festival had been completed (even though had tried to steal the Poké Flute), realized that they had forgotten to save Clemont. However, Clemont then arrived, having left behind a robotic duplicate of himself. Once Allie found out that Clemont had left, she angrily slapped the robot, causing it to blow up in her face. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Parfum Palace first appeared in Overthrowing a Tyrunt, where and followed a who had stolen a Manectite there. While they tried to keep up with the Grunt's through the hedge mazes, the Royal Heir Pokémon suddenly jumped into Kanga's pouch and stole her Kangaskhanite. The Grunt then explained the two s how there was a specific Mega Stone for each Pokémon capable of Mega Evolving. X proceeded to battle the Grunt which the that had followed him and his friends from the Lumiose Gym in search for its Mega Stone, and now joined X's team with the nickname "Élec". Due to Tyrunt being part , Élec's attacks weren't very effective against it. However, with the help of Trevor's , Élec managed to subdue the Grunt, giving Flabébé a chance to recover the stolen Mega Stones. X then used the Manectite to Mega Evolve Élec and defeat the Grunt, driving him away. After the battle, X discovered a complete list of Mega Stones, which the Grunt had dropped. Trivia * The guarding the gate will still let the player in even if they do not have the requested entrance fee when they first visit the palace. This is due to getting the Poké Flute being essential for the game's plot to continue. * After the player has beaten the , examining the painting of the king who built the palace in one of the rooms will cause them to notice that it looks like AZ. * If the player has a in their party, a will appear in the westernmost room on the second floor, telling the player various things about Hoopa and its rings. Origin Parfum Palace is based on the , located outside Paris, which was originally built as a hunting lodge by the and later expanded into a palace by his son and successor, . The palace is well known for being among the most opulent in Europe, and this opulence is referenced numerous times in the game. Like its game counterpart, the expansive gardens and man-made lake were the site of extravagant parties, a similarity which is pointed out by a visitor in Parfum Palace. Today, the site is a popular tourist attraction, which requires expensive upkeep. This is cynically echoed by the man who minds the front gate and defends the high entrance fee to Shauna, saying that the proceeds will be used to maintain the museum, "probably." The major difference between the two palaces, however, is that Parfum Palace is apparently privately owned, whereas Versailles is owned and maintained by the French government. In other languages Category:X and Y locations Category:Castles de:Magnum-Opus-Palast es:Palacio Cénit fr:Palais Chaydeuvre it:Reggia Aurea ja:パルファムきゅうでん zh:巴爾法姆香殿